literaturafandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:JoePlay
New logo, background and main page Hello, Joe. Thank you very much for responding to my request for help so quickly. Well, I know that some of the changes that Morwana asked me to ask for (changes in the size and font of the letters and numbers used in the header) are impossible so I'll say no more about them. It seems that Morwana much prefers the name "Enciclopedia virtual de literatura" to "Literatura Wiki" so I would like the new logo to say "Enciclopedia virtual de literatura" instead of "Literatura Wiki". I'll think of something else to write in the wordmark next to the logo. Maybe a logo similar to the one on the English-language Literature Wiki would be good. The important thing is that this wiki should look serious and elegant. The main colours of the background and the main page should be black, white and grey. Because the main page has to be easy to read, of course, t's OK to use any contrasting colours to help make the page more legible. There should, however, be nothing too flashy and nothing jokey on the main page. It should obviously be the main page of an encyclopedia of literature and there should be no way anyone could ever mistake it for a superhero wiki. I'd like to keep the "Artículo destacado" ("featured article") section on the main page, I change that every month. And since we have pages about every day of the year, it makes sense to keep the CURRENTDAY link. Otherwise, I think the main page can be completely redesigned. The new main page certainly should not have links to the categories "Escritoras" ("female writers") or "Poetisas" ("female poets"). Both Morwana and I agree that those categories are pointless and sexist. I am slowly removing all the categories that are for female writers only and will eventually delete those categories. I will add that I give Morwana full permission to ask for any further changes that she likes. As a relative newcomer to FANDOM, she might ask for some more changes that are impossible but I have complete trust in her as an inteelligent and sensible person with good taste. (I asked her if she wanted to be an admin and she said no.) I don't know if she will contact you directly in English or if I will have to act as an interpreter.. Anyway, thanks again for coming to our aid. Simon Peter Hughes (discusión) 09:23 17 ago 2017 (UTC) :Please go ahead and change the logo and the background to the new designs that you showed me. Thank you. Simon Peter Hughes (discusión) 09:59 18 ago 2017 (UTC) ::Hello again. I'm very happy with the new main page. Thank you for that. One more thing, could you please remove the "Literatura" and "Premios literarios" sections from the top navigation? Morwana feels that neither of those headings link to anything of any value. It seems to be that should be something that an admin should be able to do easily. But I can't see how I can do it. Thank you. Simon Peter Hughes (discusión) 11:58 21 ago 2017 (UTC)